24. TDW Aftermath IV: Dziewczęce wojny
thumb (pojawiają się litery: TDW, a potem pod nimi rozświetla się napis AFTERMATH) Sami: Czołem wszystkim! Dzisiaj będzie niezwykły Aftermath. A dlaczego, dowiecie się za chwilę… Sami (komentuje pokazywane fragmenty show): Zaczęło się od niezwykłego powrotu. Po tylu miesiącach odnalazła się Megan. Dołączyła ona do gry i od razu znalazła sobie sympatyków i wrogów. Dopiero następnego dnia rozpoczęła się prawdziwa rywalizacja. Okrutne zadania Chefa Hatcheta potwornie wyczerpały uczestników, aż nagle…….Drake zemdlał i został odwieziony do punktu medycznego. Biedny chłopak… Następnego dnia odszedł Chef Hatchet. W związku z castingiem na nowego szefa Chris odwołał wyzwania. Heather i Vanessa wykorzystały ten moment na rozwój swojego konfliktu. Na niekorzyść dla Heather, która została wyeliminowana. Nowym kucharzem została nieoczekiwanie dziewczyna – Mary. Dni Vanessy też były jednak policzone. Podczas testu snowboardowego jej zachowanie ostatecznie zdenerwowało obozowiczów. (…) Eee… Pozostawmy tę scenę bez komentarza… Na życzenie Katerine następnego dnia wrócił Trent i od razu, razem z Katerine, wygrali zadanie muzyczne. Mary natomiast poczuła coś do Matta, ale z niezrozumiałych powodów odeszła z programu. Sami: A dzisiaj będziemy mieli prawdziwą wojnę w Aftermath, bowiem naszymi gośćmi są Heather i Vanessa! (wchodzą Heather i Vanessa, część widowni klaszcze, a druga część gwiżdże) Heather (do widowni): Ej no, ludzie! Sami: Usiądź już proszę Heather… Mamy naszą galerię loserów. Wśród nas są: Geoff, Claire, Eruption, Steve, Michelle, Justin, Lucas, Bridgette no i Drake! Nie ma już z nami Trenta, który wrócił do programu na życzenie Katerine. Lucas: To kto nam teraz zagra? Bridgette: Może Heather na nerwach? (śmiech na widowni) Sami: Dobra, starczy żartów! Nasze dziewczyny dostaną mały prezent w dalszej części programu, ale teraz przejdźmy do sedna… Ostatnio dużo się wydarzyło pomiędzy Heather i Vanessą. Myślę, że najlepiej by było, gdyby każda z was opowiedziała mi swoją wersję zdarzeń. Heather: Ehh… Ludzie w tym programie mnie nie rozumieli. Czułam się samotna… Musiałam jakoś grać, żeby przeżyć! Vanessa: Jakoś nie przeżyłaś i jeszcze na dodatek narobiłaś sobie wrogów. Hehe. Sami: No to prawda, ale ty Vanessa też nie miałaś żadnych przyjaciół. Claire: A co z Sally? Vanessa: Sally to dziwny przypadek człowieka… Heather: No tak! W końcu ja wykorzystywałaś, jak tylko mogłaś w programie. Vanessa: Tak się tylko wydaje! Z początku owszem, trochę traktowałam ją, jak kogoś, kto był na każde moje zawołanie, ale z czasem zdałam sobie sprawę (zaczyna popłakiwać), że ona jest jedyną osobą, która mnie rozumie i… Sami: No dokończ… Vanessa: …i jest moją jedyną prawdziwą przyjaciółką… (owww) Heather: Oj przestań nas wszystkich nabierać! Mamy ci uwierzyć, że ją lubisz? Od początku było widać, że traktujesz ją, jak śmiecia! (gwizdy) Sami: No już spokojnie ludzie! Może ktoś z loserów coś dopowie? Steve: Moim zdaniem Vanessa nie jest zdolna do prawdziwych uczuć. Bridgette: A moim zdaniem, to Heather jest bez serca i chce wykończyć wszystkich swoich wrogów… Sami: Mamy ciekawe opinie. Kolejne pytanie – tym razem Heather. Za co tak nie lubisz Vanessy? Heather: Że jest kłamliwa i wykorzystuje ludzkie uczucia. Sami: A za co ty Vanessa nienawidzisz Heather? Vanessa: Czy ja wiem? W sumie, to nigdy nie mówiłam, że jej nienawidzę. Jesteśmy po prostu rywalkami. Jestem gotowa nawet podać rękę. Sami: Przyjmiesz ją Heather? Heather: Hehe, żartujesz? W życiu. Lucas: No wiesz?! Może i też nie lubię Vanessy, ale taki prosty gest, jak podanie ręki, to żaden haniebny czyn. Sami (do Lucasa): Czyli ty byś podał? Lucas: No pewnie! (podchodzi do Vanessy i podaje jej rękę) (aplauz) Sami: No kto by przypuszczał, że będziemy mieli dzisiaj takie niespodzianki. Vanessa: No bo ja, w przeciwieństwie do Heather, dojrzałam do wybaczania. Heather: Raczej do oszukiwania ludzi… (gwizdy) Heather: Może pokażemy fragmenty z Wyzwań? Vanessa: Ej! Wyzwania to już przeszłość! Teraz jest nowy sezon i zmieniłam się. Sami: Czy ktoś z byłych uczestników chciałby zadać jakieś pytanie? Drake: Ja mam pytanie do Vanessy. Jak to się stało, że wróciłaś wcześniej do programu, pomimo eliminacji? Vanessa: No to proste. Pozwałam program za to, że Matt oszukiwał podczas ostatniej konkurencji naszego pojedynku. Heather: Akurat! Vanessa (do Heather): Ty się nie odzywaj, bo tam nie byłaś! Sami: Spokojnie dziewczyny, hehe. Vanessa może mieć rację. Popatrzmy. (na ekranie widać moment, w którym Matt rzuca kamień w sanki Vanessy) Bridgette: Moim zdaniem to było oszustwo. Lucas: No może… Sami: Dzisiaj będziemy mieli specjalnego gościa. Heather: Czyżby faceci w białych fartuchach przyjechali po Vanessę? Sami: Nie. Hehe. Ale to ktoś do Vanessy. (zdziwienie) Sami: Powitajmy Matthew! (wchodzi Matthew – brat Vanessy, aplauz) Vanessa: O rany! Matthew! Co ty tu robisz? (obejmują się) Matthew: Coś czułem, że z tym twoim charakterkiem długo nie pobędziesz w programie, więc po ciebie przyjechałem. (śmiech) Vanessa: Hehe. Cały Matthew. Sami: Opowiedz nam, Matthew, jaka jest Vanessa w normalnym życiu. Matthew: Szczerze? Przyznam, że trochę milsza. (śmiech) Heather: Jakoś nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić… Sami: Cóż… Musicie mieć miłą atmosferę w domu. Matthew: No wiesz… Odkąd nasz ojciec odszedł, a starsza siostra się wyprowadziła, to jest trochę ponuro. Ale Vanessa zawsze rozbawia mnie i mamę. Hehe. Geoff: Szkoda, że w programie Vanessa nie była taka zabawowa. Może byśmy znaleźli wspólny język? Vanessa: Eee… Wątpię… Zwłaszcza, że ty przegrałeś już na samym początku… Matthew: Ale ja bym się mógł zakumplować z Geoffem w programie. Geoff: Super! Sami (do Matthew): A czemu się nie zgłosiłeś do programu? Matthew: Wiesz, jakoś mnie to nie kręciło. Vanessa mnie namawiała, ale ja chyba już wtedy wiedziałem, jak to się może skończyć. Claire (do Matthew): Masz na myśli jej intrygi? Matthew: No. Chociaż wydaje mi się, Claire, że to ty ją wykiwałaś? Claire: Bo ona chciała mnie prędzej, czy później wykołować. Vanessa (do Claire): A dlaczego niby tak myślałaś? Heather: To widać… Vanessa: Zamknij się! Claire: Widziałam, jak potraktowałaś Megan… To było, przyznam, trochę okrutne. Heather: I tak samo by zrobiła z Claire w półfinale. Albo nawet wcześniej! Vanessa: Ale, gdyby nie ja, to Claire i tak by nie doszła do finału! Zgadza się? Sami: No przyznam, że trochę tam jej pomogłaś… Vanessa: Trochę?! Beze mnie ta dziewczyna byłaby nikim!!! Sami: Już, spokojnie! Eee… (do siebie) Co by tak na rozluźnienie sytuacji… Michelle: Mówiłaś coś o jakimś prezencie dla dziewczyn. Sami: Ano właśnie! Heather, Vanessa, to właśnie wam Chris powierzył……….możliwość wyeliminowania kogoś z gry! (zdziwienie) Steve (do Sami): Hahaha. I ty liczysz na to, że one się dogadają? Sami: Taki prezent im sprawił Chris. Nic mi do tego. Heather: Ten typ może mieć trochę racji, ale ja bym zaproponowała Katerine albo Leshawnę. To one spiskowały cały czas przeciw nam. Vanessa: No pierwszy raz przyznam ci racje. Obie działały mi na nerwy… Heather: Moim zdaniem Katerine zdecydowanie najbardziej korzystała na naszych potknięciach… Vanessa: Tak, ale z mojego punktu widzenia, to Leshawna stała za wszystkimi intrygami. Heather: No może… Vanessa: Jak się kłóciłyśmy, to Leshawna obróciła wszystkich przeciw nam. Heather: Racja! Vanessa: W ogóle mam wrażenie, że Katerine zawsze się trzymała z boku, a Leshawna była mózgiem wszystkich operacji. Heather: Hehe. Dokładnie! Coś czuję, że bez swojej Leshawny, to Katerine długo nie pociągnie. Michelle: A co w takim razie z biedną Sally? Czy ona, bez Vanessy, też nie zajdzie daleko? Vanessa: Sally jest twarda i wszyscy ją lubią. Myślę, że sobie poradzi. Heather: Nawet lepiej niż z tobą… Vanessa: Ej no, Heather! (złośliwie) Właśnie zaczęłyśmy się dogadywać, a ty chcesz to zepsuć? Hehe. Heather: Ja ci dalej nie ufam… Ale już wywalmy tę Leshawnę… Wkurza mnie baba. Vanessa: No to Leshawna! Sami: Cóż… Nasze wspaniałe Vanessa i Heather wytypowały Leshawnę. Uff… Przynajmniej teraz uczciwie, a nie, jak w TDI… Ta papuga mnie rozwaliła w tym odcinku. Hehe. W ośrodku (wpadają Roger i Jack) Leshawna (do nich): Siema chłopaki. (zabierają Leshawnę z jej bagażami) Leshawna: Ej no! Co jest?! Roger: Hehe. (wynoszą na dwór i wsadzają do Kolejki Przegranych) Jack: Papa Leshawna. Leshawna: Co jest?! Znowu?! Tym razem chyba ich naprawdę pozwę! Z powrotem w studiu Aftermath Heather: Hahaha. Ale miała minę! Sami: Widzę, że was to śmieszy. A co, gdyby to ona was tak wyeliminowała? Vanessa: Nie wiemy, bo my już jesteśmy wyeliminowane. Matthew: Trafna uwaga. Sami: No dobrze… Skoro tę część mamy już za sobą, to może podyskutujmy o tajemniczej postaci, jaką była niewątpliwie Mary. Heather: O dziwna taka… Nie chciałabym się z nią zadawać. Steve: Ale ładna była… Reszta chłopców: Nooo… Bridgette: Ekhem! Geoff: Znaczy… Ty, Bridgette, jesteś ładniejsza. I to dużo! Bridgette: Dziękuję. Sami: Dobrze… Dostaję polecenie z reżyserki, żeby zaostrzyć rozmowę. Heather, czy założyłabyś z Vanessa sojusz, gdybyście były ostatnimi dziewczynami w programie? (śmiech) Heather: Chyba publiczność dobitnie to skomentowała… Vanessa: Bo ty nikomu nie ufasz, co? Heather: Nie nikomu… Tobie… Vanessa: A ja powiem, że bym się zgodziła. W końcu mamy podobne charaktery. Pewnie każda z nas trzymałaby drugą krótko, ale przynajmniej byśmy jakoś współpracowały. Heather: E tam! Byś mnie wykiwała przed finałem. Vanessa: Ale zauważ Heather, że to ja zostałam wykiwana w Wyzwaniach przez tę… (patrzy złowrogo na Claire) Nie powiem, kogo, więc wiem, jak to jest zostać zdradzoną. Heather: Doskonale o tym wiem. I dlatego, żeby nie zostać wykiwaną, musisz sama wykiwać. To stara prawda. Vanessa: Chyba twoja. Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ufam ludziom! Heather: Eee… (…) A weź się odp***ol! (gwizdy) Sami (do Heather): Ej no! Tylko bez przekleństw! Vanessa: Spokojnie Sam. Mi to nie przeszkadza. Jak koleżanka Heather musi się dowartościować, to mam jej zabraniać? Heather: Nie wiem, jak inni z tobą wytrzymują? Vanessa: Inni są mili, a nie cały czas wrogo nastawieni do świata. (aplauz) Heather: (do publiczności) Zamknąć się! (do Vanessy) Myślisz, że jesteś taka mądra i rzucasz teraz jakieś Myśli Konfucjusza? Jesteś najwredniejszą osobą, z jaką mi przyszło się zetknąć i dlatego cię nienawidzę! Vanessa: A ta ciągle z tą nienawiścią… Heather: Sp******aj! (gwizdy i zamieszki na widowni) Sami: Spokojnie ludzie! To sprawa między Heather i Vanessą! (zamieszki rosną) Steve (do Sami): Chyba cię nie słuchają… Sami: No co ty?! Widownia: Vanessa! Vanessa! Vanessa (do Heather): Widzisz? Ludzie trzymają moją stronę. Heather: Bo są tępi. (zamieszki rosną, cały czas słychać „Vanessa!”) Claire (do reszty przegranych): Eee… A może się tak wyewakuujmy, zanim nas zgniotą? Justin: Dobra myśl… (uciekają) Sami: No i zostawicie mnie samą?! (dzwoni telefon) Halo? (…) Tak, Chris! Nie umiem nad nimi zapanować! (…) Co chcesz zrobić? (…) Ale… (…) Cóż… (wyłącza telefon) Przynajmniej będzie ciekawiej. Hehe. (przelatuje obok pomidor) To ja może też się wyewakuuję? Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku Zimy Totalnej Porażki… Widownia: Vanessa! Vanessa! Vanessa! Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki